Inconveniences
by diamond sapphire
Summary: One night can change your life forever... Tysonxmax
1. Chapter 1

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> Inconveniences >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

Chapter 1

During the night where the stars shone brightly from the sky above, there was a boy, a youth with hair of sunny blond and eyes of clear sapphire. The boy was no older than the age of sixteen. The moon overhead glowed in brightness as he walked down a familiar street of his home.

But… as he walked down the street he noticed a boy of his own age in an alley way who was as it seemed, hurt but as he walked closer he saw the injuries inflicted on the boy. He was shocked to say the least as the boy looked like he was barely conscious.

The whom he found had long navy coloured hair tied into a ponytail at the back of his head and he also wore a cap with the colours blue and red.

The boy who was walking down the street was named Max and so Max walked cautiously just in case it was a trap so when he found out nothing was going to happened to him he came to a conclusion that he was safe. He then turned his attention to the boy who was hurt. Max tried to talk to him first, "hi my name is Max what's your name?" "My name? I don't even know you…" and then he fell unconscious while Max decided to carry him home with him.

As Max walked home now supporting a boy around his age on his back since he was giving him a piggy back ride home. Once he reached his home he reached into his pocket and pulled out his key and opened the door. He set the boy down on the couch for the moment as he went to go get the first aid kit.

Once he located it he walked back to the living room. As he walked back a note on the fridge caught his attention. He put the first aid kit down next to the boy and quickly grabbed the note and read it.

The note said 'Max honey, I'm not going to be home tonight and also I am going on a business trip so behave yourself while I'm gone. Judy'

"Another business trip ah well, I got the place to myself again… huh? There seems to be more written on the back" 'p.s. there is money on the counter for you to buy food when you are hungry.' "Well that's helpful oh yeah I nearly forgot about the boy."

Max rushed back into the room and started checking the boy's injuries. Max mainly found bruises on his arms and there was a purple black coloured bruise on his eye so Max guessed that he got punched there. Max went and got an ice pack to put on his eye and rubbed cream on the bruises on his arms and was about to put the stuff away when he remembered that he should check if there were any more bruises.

When Max took of the red jacket and the boy's shirt what Max saw next was not what he expected…

To be continued…

>>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>> >>>

What do you think? Good, bad. Opinions…


	2. Chapter 2

Inconveniences

Chapter 2

What Max saw was a huge gash running across the boy's stomach. The wound was still bleeding and Max rushed to get a basin of water and a towel to stop the bleeding.

When he got back he put the basin down and estimated how deep the cut was but with all the blood it was hard to tell so he cleaned the wound lucky that the boy was unconscious so that he wouldn't have screamed from the pain since the cut looked quite painfully deep.

When Max had finished cleaning the wound he put some cream on it so that it helps heal the wound and then bandaged it and took off the boy's pants leaving the boy in only his boxers. The rest of the cuts and bruises weren't that bad so once he was done he thought for a moment and choose to put the boy on his bed so he can sleep there the night.

Max laid the boy down gently on the bed as not to cause more pain to the boy then necessary.

'I hope he wakes up soon…'

The next morning Max woke up and wondered why he was sleeping on a chair then all the memories from the night before re surface. 'Oh yeah the guys still hurt well I might as well wait for him to wake up hmm… what time is it? Its twelve o'clock in the afternoon… what! It's twelve that means I've over slept.'

Max glumly walked out of the room to shower. When he was done he walked back out just in time to hear a groan emitting from his room. Max went and got two pain killers and a glass of water and headed back to his room to find the boy awake.

The boy thought 'how did I get here and why do I feel like crap huh…' at that exact moment Max entered with the pain killers and water. "It's good to see your awake here you will need to swallow these, umm there pain killers" Max quickly said since the boy's eyes held a bit of confusion.

The boy swallowed the tablets and drank the water then asked "what am I doing here?" "Well, umm" Max shifted uneasily from the intense stare the other was giving Max. "Well I found you in an alley and you looked badly hurt so I brought you here, by the way as I said last night I'm Max. What's your name?" "Umm… I'm Tyson." "Nice to meet you Tyson and also what happened to you last night to umm get you so hurt?"

To be continued

What do you think? Good, bad? Opinions…


End file.
